How Do You Want Your Funeral To Be Like
by I'm SPY48
Summary: "Aku ingin kematianku nanti sederhana. Orang yang melayat tak harus banyak. Mereka menangisi kematianku juga tak apa. Hari itu mendung. Hujan gerimis turun. Daun-daun kering beterbangan ditiup angin. Orang-orang yang melayat menggunakan pakaian hitam dan meletakkan bunga lyli putih di atas pusaraku, dan... aku ingin mati sebagai orang yang berguna bagi orang lain." HAEHYUK. FIN
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Super Junior hanya milik mereka sendiri, SMent, dan Tuhan semata. Fic ini murni milik saia

Chara: Lee Hyuk Jae, Lee Donghae, Leeteuk

Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort

Rated: T

Summary: Saat hujan gerimis turun, lelaki itu datang ke toko funeral milik keluargaku. Dengan kamera SLR yang tergantung di lehernya, sesekali ia mengambil gambar peti-peti mati di hadapannya.

"Peti ini sungguh indah. Rasanya aku ingin membelinya."/ "Adakah kerabatmu yang meninggal?"/ "Aah... _anni_. Aku ingin membelinya... untukku sendiri." HAEHYUK. Twoshot.

Warning: AU, maksa, ff ini terinspirasi dari lagu yang jadi list song saia, hujan dan toko peti mati yang tidak sengaja saia lewati beberapa waktu lalu. Ff ini MURNI milik saia.

Author's List Song: Back In Time (The Moon That Embraces The Sun OST), Euterpe – EGOIST, Kagayaku Sora no Shijima ni Wa - Kalafina

.

.

**How Do You Want Your Funeral To Be Like?**

.

.

Chapter 1

Lee Hyuk Jae terduduk di bawah pohon yang daun-daunnya sudah berubah oranye di senja hari. Dipangkuannya terdapat sebuah buku yang baru saja dia bubuhi beberapa paragraf sebuah kisah. Di hadapannya—walaupun sedikit jauh—terdapat bongkahan-bongkahan batu nisan yang diam terpaku. Tak bergerak sama sekali. Satu-satu dedaunan berguguran tertiup angin. Ia menengadah dan menoleh ke kanan. Aah... ia suka sekali menikmati senja di atas bukit ini, di pemakaman elit ini. Tanah pemakaman milik keluarganya, yang diwariskan turun-temurun. Senja terlihat begitu tenang dari bukit ini.

Walau gerimis mulai turun.

Lee Hyuk Jae mengerjap sesaat, seakan ingat sesuatu. Dibukanya buku bersampul cokelat di pangkuannya dan membuka lembar terakhir. Tangannya memungut sebuah foto yang disisipkan di situ. Foto yang sudah diedit menjadi hitam-putih. Lelaki berambut blonde itu menatap foto di tangannya. Foto... yang mengingatkannya pada seseorang. Sahabat baiknya... sekaligus orang yang diam-diam menempati relung hatinya.

.

.

**Lee Hyuk Jae's POV**

**Dua tahun yang lalu...**

Bunyi gemerincing bel pelanggan yang tergantung di atas pintu terdengar lagi. Aku yang sedang membereskan rak-rak dan loker di bagian dalam toko segera bangkit dan mencari kakak laki-lakiku. Sebenarnya bukan kakak kandung... dia kakak sepupuku.

"Leeteuk _hyung_! Ada pelanggan!" seruku. Yaa... aku mempunyai sebuah toko di depan rumah.

"Ah, _ne, ne_!" jawab Leeteuk _hyung_ segera berlari ke depan. Aku memandangi kakak sepupuku itu langsung menangani pelanggan.

Kulirik jendela di sisi kananku. Aah... gerimis turun lagi. Padahal aku ingin sekali keluar. Apalagi aku juga sibuk mengingat banyak pelanggan yang datang hari ini. Haiish...

Toko milik keluargaku ini—toko yang menjual berbagai barang untuk upacara pemakaman dan orang mati. Mulai dari dupa hingga peti mati ada di sini. Untung toko bergaya tradisonal namun minimalisku ini cukup besar. Jadi, peti mati pun bisa muat dijual di sini. Huuft...

Saat aku masih kecil, aku suka protes pada ibu karena kupikir, kami menjual barang-barang yang aneh dan diperuntukkan untuk orang mati. Teman-temanku saat itu sering mengejekku karena mereka pikir aku ini mengerikan. Bukan perawakanku, tapi pekerjaan orangtuaku. Ya itu tadi, menjual barang-barang untuk orang mati. Tapi, seiring aku tumbuh dewasa, teman-temanku mulai menganggapnya maklum. Bahkan... sesekali temanku jadi pelanggan kami.

Tapi... sampai saat ini aku masih sering berpikir ini aneh. Kenapa tidak membuka toko yang menjual barang yang lebih waras sedikit? Misalnya saja barang-barang kerajinan atau makanan? Belum lagi ibuku juga membuka bisnis tanah pemakaman di atas bukit sana. Aiish... kenapa harus barang yang berbau funeral? Bergidik rasanya jika memikirkan itu.

"Eunhyuk-ah... tolong bantu aku menangani pelanggan, ya? _Ahjumma_ belum pulang dari pertemuan dengan kliennya untuk mengurusi lahan pemakaman di atas bukit..." Leeteuk _hyung_ memanggilku. Aku hanya bisa mendesah pasrah.

"_Ne, hyung_..." jawabku malas-malasan. Tapi segera kubuang wajah malas-malasanku dan mulai memasang tampang ramah. Aku mulai menemui pelanggan-pelangganku.

"Oh, Eunhyuk-ah... kudengar ibumu akan memperluas lahan pemakaman di atas bukit?" tanya seorang pelanggan. Seorang _ahjumma_, teman nenek dulu.

"Benar, _ahjummoni_, lahan pemakaman di atas bukit akan dijadikan pemakaman elite oleh ibu," jelasku.

"Uwaah... ibumu hebat sekali. Ibumu berbakat jadi pebisnis juga. Apa lagi berhubungan dengan jual-beli tanah makam. Ibumu suka sekali tampil beda, ya? Hahahaha!" Aku hanya tersenyum mendengar pujian itu.

"Tapi... keluargamu pintar juga, Hyukkie-ah. Lahan pemakaman biasanya terkenal angker. Tapi, keluargamu—berawal dari ide kakekmu dulu—lahan pemakaman diperluas dan disulap menjadi taman. Kalau begini caranya, orang-orang akan lebih berani berkunjung ke pemakaman." Terdengar gelak tawa. Aku hanya terkekeh kecil. Di belakang meja kasir, aku bisa melihat Leeteuk _hyung_ ikut tersenyum.

Gemerincing bel pelanggan terdengar lagi. Seorang lelaki bertubuh tegap dan berambut cokelat gelap masuk. Bajunya sedikit basah karena hujan gerimis. Ia membungkuk pada Leeteuk _hyung_ dan dibalas oleh bungkukkan serupa. Ia menyandarkan payung transparannya di sisi pintu dan mengambil kamera SLR yang tergantung di lehernya. Mulai menjepret gambar.

Aku tak sengaja melirik ke arahnya ditengah-tengah obrolanku dengan pelanggan. Mataku kini tertuju padanya—yang asyik menjepret gambar. Alisku mengernyit. Perlahan kudekati dia yang kini sedang asyik melihat-lihat hasil jepretannya.

"_Annyeong_..." sapaku ramah. Menyadari aku mendekatinya, ia pun berbalik. Diarahkannya lensa kameranya ke arahku dan terdengarlah bunyi 'ckreek' dari dalam kameranya. Aku tercekat.

"_Annyeong_..." jawabnya seraya tersenyum manis. Aku sedikit kesal karena ia mengambil gambarku tanpa permisi.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanyaku.

"Aah... tidak. Aku hanya ingin melihat-lihat," jawab lelaki itu. Ia kemudian berjalan mengitari toko sambil melihat-lihat barang-barang dagangan. Aku hanya melihatnya seraya mengikuti, siapa tahu ia ada pertanyaan. Walaupun awalnya aku sebal padanya.

Kulihat ia meraba sebuah peti mati berwarna cokelat di hadapannya. Rasa antusias terlihat jelas dari wajahnya. Tak henti-hentinya ia bergumam kagum. Ia pun menjepret beberapa gambar lagi dengan sudut angle yang berbeda.

"Peti itu terbuat dari kayu berkualitas tinggi yang diukir dan dipelitur indah," jelasku. Lelaki di sisiku ini hanya mengangguk.

"Peti ini sungguh indah. Ukirannya sungguh klasik. Aku jadi ingin membelinya."

"Aah... adakah kerabatmu yang meninggal?" tanyaku hati-hati. Lelaki berambut cokelat gelap itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arahku. Ia tersenyum ramah padaku, membuatku tercekat.

"Aah... _anni_," katanya sambil terkekeh. "Aku ingin membelinya... untukku sendiri."

Dan detik kemudian, aku berhasil membatu.

.

.

Namanya Lee Donghae. Dia hobi fotografi dan jalan-jalan. Setiap ia keluar rumah, ia selalu membawa serta kamera SLRnya. Ia suka menyibukkan diri dengan kegiatan fotografinya. Menurutku, ia unik... dan sedikit misterius—dengan ketertarikannya pada funeralisasi. Foto-fotonya berkesan kelam. Begitu menyentuh hati dan mengharukan. Membuat siapa saja ingin menitikkan air mata jika melihatnya. Ia suka makam, juga lukisan tentang kematian. Selain itu, ia juga suka mengambil gambar pemadangan yang menyedihkan seperti malam dan pemakaman. Dingin dan gelap. Kesukaannya yang aneh itu sempat membuatku merinding dan mengernyit heran.

Karena musim gugur, hujan sering turun. Aku selalu mengeluh jika hujan turun. Tapi beda dengan Donghae. Ia akan tersenyum puas jika hujan turun. Suka sekali aku mengernyitkan dahiku melihat ia terlihat ceria saat hujan turun. Ia akan keluar dan sibuk menjepret gambar-gambar. Dengan berbekal payung transparannya, ia akan bela-bela keluar dan segera mengarahkan kameranya ke objek yang dikiranya menarik. Di belakangnya, aku hanya bisa mengernyit heran. Oke, satu kesimpulan muncul begitu saja di otakku.

Donghae sangat menyukai hujan.

"Eunhyuk-ah, kalau kau mati nanti, kau ingin pemakaman yang seperti apa?" tanyanya saat kami berdua duduk-duduk di atas bukit—lahan pemakaman milik keluargaku. Aku meliriknya sambil berjengit.

"He?" tanyaku heran. Tanganku berhenti menulis di atas buku bersampul cokelatku dan mulai berpikir. "Kita baru kenal, kau sudah hendak merancang upacara kematianku?" Aku terkekeh.

"Ahahaha! Bukan begitu. Orang pernah bilang, mengetahui bagaimana orang ingin dimakamkan bisa memberitahukan banyak hal tentang orang itu," katanya.

"Ho? _Jinjjareo_?" tanyaku, walaupun sedikit bergidik juga. "Eeum... aku ingin hari itu cerah, tapi tidak panas. Rerumputan dibasahi embun pagi. Sedikit berangin, yang membawa wangi bunga mawar. Semua orang berkeliling di sekitar makamku dengan pakaian serba putih. Mereka meletakkan bunga matahari satu per satu di pusaraku... dan satu lagi! Aku tak ingin mereka semua menangis," jawabku.

"Hahaha! Pesta akhir kehidupan yang aneh! Bagaimana mungkin mereka tak menangisi kepergianmu!" Donghae tertawa.

"Aku tak ingin mereka menangis! Itu saja! Karena..." Aku terdiam sejenak. "Karena aku benci melihat orang menangis... itu menyakitkan," lirihku. Aku pun menunduk. Donghae mengacak-acak rambutku.

"Aargh! Nanti tatanan rambutku rusak!" gerutuku. Ia malah tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

Donghae tersenyum. Ia menatap lurus ke depan—menatap deretan batu nisan di hadapan kami. Ia menekuk kedua lututnya dan bersandar di batang pohon. Aku meliriknya penasaran.

"Aku ingin kematianku nanti sederhana. Orang yang melayat tak harus banyak. Mereka menangisi kematianku juga tak apa. Hari itu mendung. Hujan gerimis turun. Daun-daun kering beterbangan ditiup angin. Orang-orang yang melayat menggunakan pakaian hitam dan meletakkan bunga lyli putih di atas pusaraku," katanya. "Dan... aku ingin mati sebagai orang yang berguna bagi orang lain."

Aku tertegun dengan ceritanya. Rasanya sedih...

"Kau..." gumamku. "Kenapa suram begitu? Rasanya menyedihkan sekali suasananya."

"_Geurae_? Hahaha! Tapi aku menyukainya. Rasanya tentram. Aku tidak suka hal yang terlalu meriah." Donghae tersenyum hingga matanya hampir tenggelam. Oh, oke... aku menyerah! Aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa kalau dia sudah bercerita tentang ke-_addict_-annya pada funeral dan sesuatu yang kelam.

Tapi, entah kenapa, semua keanehannya malah membuatku akrab dengannya.

"Hyukkie-ah."

"_Ne_?"

"Kau suka menulis?"

"_Ne_... aku berencana membuat novel." Donghae sedikit kaget.

"Ho? _Jinjja_?" Nada bicaranya naik satu oktaf. Aku tertawa.

"Yaa... tapi aku baru menulisnya sedikit. Kau juga kenapa bisa menyukai fotografer? Apalagi semua fotomu itu membuat hatiku mencelos, kau tahu?"

"Ahahaha! _Jinjja_? Hmm... kenapa ya?" Donghae sok berpose seakan sedang berpikir. Aku hanya menatapnya datar. "Entahlah. Aku menyukainya karena aku tak pandai mengekspresikan perasaan dengan tulisan ataupun kata. Jadi... aku lebih suka mengekspresikan perasaanku dengan foto." Donghae menerawang jauh. "Lagipula, memotret juga menyenangkan," statemennya padaku seraya menoleh.

"Lalu... funeralisasi dan lain-lain itu? Kenapa kau bisa menyukainya?" tanyaku penuh selidik. "Dan... kenapa ketika kita bertemu waktu itu... kau bilang ingin membeli peti mati untuk dirimu sendiri?"

"M... entahlah... aku suka saja. Rasanya... suasananya berbeda dari biasanya. Tenang, sunyi, sedih..." jelasnya. "Kalau peti mati... aku suka ukiran-ukirannya. Aku jadi ingin memilikinya, untuk koleksi mungkin? lagipula, jika aku mati nanti, peti itu bisa kugunakan."

"Eeh? Aiish... _jinjja_. Aku tak bisa membayangkan jalan pikiran anehmu itu, Donghae-ah!" kataku frustasi. "Lalu bagaimana dengan hujan?" tanyaku lagi.

"Hujan selalu membuatku tenang. Itu saja."

"Hanya itu? Aiish... aku heran kenapa ada orang yang bisa menyukai hujan. Menurutku, hujan itu menyusahkan!" Aku menyedekapkan tangan dan memajukan bibir. Donghae terkekeh lepas.

"Kau juga. Kenapa kau suka ke sini? Katanya kau tidak suka dengan sesuatu yang berbau kematian..."

"Entahlah. Mungkin, sejak makam ini di-_make over_, aku jadi suka ke sini. Karena tidak menakutkan lagi. Hahahaha!" Aku tertawa. "Apalagi... pemandangan dari atas bukit ini juga sangat bagus. Baik untukku menggali inspirasi menulisku," kataku seraya menoleh ke kanan, menikmati pemandangan kota Seoul dari atas bukit.

Tapi, sedang asyik-asyiknya bercengkerama sambil menikmati pemandangan, tiba-tiba hujan turun lagi. Kami berdua segera tercekat.

"Hyaaa! Hujan!" seruku panik seraya berdiri, membereskan bukuku, dan merebut payung yang Donghae bawa. Segera saja aku membuka payung transparan itu. Tapi, si pemilik bukannya merebutnya dariku, dia malah berlari ke tengah-tengah dan berputar-putar seperti anak kecil.

"Ya! Hae-ah! Kau ini kenapa malah hujan-hujanan!" seruku.

"Ini mengasyikkan, kau tahu?" serunya. Segera saja ia membidik suatu objek yang menurutnya bagus dan menjepret kameranya. "Eunhyukkie! Kemari!"

Aku sukses terbelalak.

"HAA?"

Donghae menarikku untuk ikut hujan-hujanan. Payungnya masih setia kubawa.

"Aah, _andwae_! Nanti aku basah kuyup...!"

"Ini menyenangkan! Kau juga harus ikut!"

"E-eeh? _M-mwoya_? H-Hae-ah!" Ooh... baiklah... aku tak bisa mengelak. Akhirnya, aku basah juga. Sepatu ketsku kemasukan air, celana jeans dan bajuku basah kuyup walaupun aku membawa payung. Donghae hanya tertawa-tawa. Ia benar-benar basah dari rambut hingga ujung kaki. Sempat aku khawatir dengan kameranya. Untung kamera itu tahan air. Walaupun awalnya aku tak suka hujan, perlahan—karena ajakan Donghae—aku mulai menikmati permainan ini. Aku tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali aku bermain hujan-hujanan seperti ini. Mungkin saat aku masih kecil.

"Hyukkie-ah! Kau berdiri di sana! Aku akan mengambil fotomu dengan latar belakang pemandangan kota!" pintanya sambil menunjuk pagar pembatas bukit.

"Hee? Di sini?" tanyaku sedikit berteriak. Suara hujan meredam suaraku. Donghae mengangguk.

"Aaa, tapi Hae-ah... aku tak begitu pintar mengambil pose..."

"Aiih, cukup menghadap kemari dan pegang payung itu saja. Jangan lupa tersenyum. Yang manis!" Aku sedikit malu-malu. Tapi, kuturuti saja apa maunya. Donghae segera memfokuskan lensa kameranya dan menjepret gambarku.

CKREKK!

"Oke. Satu lagi, _ne_?"

"Lagi?"

"_Ne_. Sekarang, kau pura-pura menoleh ke belakang seakan kau sedang menikmati pemandangan. Eeehh... payungnya jangan sampai menutupi wajahmu. Ah, ya! begitu!" Aku menuruti pengarahan darinya. Sedikit gugup juga karena aku tak biasa difoto. "Oke! Siaap..." Kembali kudengar suara samar kameranya menjepret gambarku.

CKREKK!

Donghae tersenyum puas setelah melihat hasilnya. Membuatku penasaran.

"Eh, perlihatkan padaku..." pintaku. Setelah kulihat... ternyata jepretannya bagus sekali. Sungguh artistik dan berseni. Ekspresiku yang saat itu biasa-biasa saja seakan jadi lebih 'wah'. Ah, dia memang berbakat menjadi fotografer.

"Bagaimana? Bagus, kan?" tanya Donghae sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya.

"Hiish! Tidak usah sombong, kau!" Kupukul lengannya bercanda. Ia meringis sambil tertawa.

"Foto ini akan kuikutkan ke ajang fotografi. Nanti, aku akan cetakkan untukmu," Donghae tersenyum. Aku tercekat.

"_M-mwo_?" nada bicaraku naik satu oktaf. "_Andwae_! Jangan ikutsertakan foto itu..." rengekku. Tanganku berusaha menggapai kamera Donghae, hendak menghapus foto-fotoku yang tadi ia ambil.

"Aaa... tidak bisa Eunhyukkie... ini foto yang bagus, kok!" Donghae tertawa-tawa sambil mejauh-jauhkan kameranya.

"Aaa, Donghae-ah! Berikaan..."

Dan kemudian, terjadilah insiden kejar-kejaran di antara kami. Hujan gerimis terus mengguyur tanah pemakaman dan meninggalkan butir-butir air yang tersangkut di helai-helai rumput hijau. Suara kecipak kaki kecil kami terdengar begitu merdu, menyipratkan tanah merah ke celana jeans kami.

Kami tertawa lepas.

.

.

Tak terasa sudah hampir setahun persahabatanku dan Donghae berjalan dengan baik. Donghae juga akrab dengan ibu dan Leeteuk _hyung_. Sesekali, ia akan main ke rumah dan ibu selalu memasakkan makanan kesukaannya. Ibu sudah menganggapnya seperti anak sendiri. Ibu hanya memerlukan waktu yang singkat untuk bisa dekat dengan orang baru, seperti Donghae dan teman-temanku yang lain. Beliau memang orang yang sangat _friendly_ pada siapapun, apalagi dengan anak-anak yang seumuran denganku. Atau bahkan lebih muda.

Aku dan Donghae senang pergi bersama. Kadang, jika aku ada urusan keluar, ia pasti menawarkan diri untuk menemaniku. Jika sebaliknya, ia suka mengajakku pergi bersamanya. Aku tak pernah memintanya menemaniku. Selalu saja ia duluan yang menawarkan untuk menemaniku. Ia sungguh sahabat yang baik dan perhatian. Tak hanya padaku, tapi juga pada orang lain. Ia juga suka anak kecil, hal itu baru kuketahui. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum diam-diam melihatnya asyik dengan anak-anak di taman bermain. Dia sahabat terbaik dalam hidupku.

Sesekali ia akan menjepret beberapa gambar di sana-sini. Aku juga—lagi-lagi—menjadi objek fotografi dadakannya. Dasar, dia ini. Donghae mentraktirku satu cone es krim strawberry dan es krim vanila untuknya sendiri. Kami menikmati es krim di genggaman kami sambil duduk di bangku-bangku yang tersedia di pinggir jalan.

Diam-diam, kulirik Donghae yang sedang asyik menjilati es krimnya. Sesekali badannya bergetar karena kelezatan es krim pesanannya. Gumaman 'enak sekali' tak berhenti keluar dari mulutnya. Aku tergelak. Dia benar-benar seperti anak kecil. Walaupun sering jadi bahan ejekanku bersama Leeteuk _hyung_, tapi sisi kedewasaannya masih tetap mendarah daging. Bahkan, sering sekali karena tubuhku kecil dan sedikit lemah, aku diperlakukan seperti perempuan! Huh!

Kulirik lagi wajah kusyuknya saat melahap kerupuk cone es krimnya. Wajahnya yang ceria, penuh tawa dan senyuman hangat. Perhatiannya padaku... itu sungguh membuatku senang. Dan entah kenapa, rasanya dadaku ini bergemuruh saat kulitnya menyentuh kulitku. Pipiku langsung merona. Ah, apakah ini yang namanya jatuh cinta?

Sunyi sejenak. Hanya terdengar gemuruh orang berbicara di depan sana dan bunyi klakson kendaraan.

"Eunhyuk-ah."

"Hm?"

"Kau tahu, kan, umat manusia di belahan bumi yang lain masih ada saja yang belum merasakan bagaimana rasanya merdeka? Perang masih saja bergejolak di mana-mana." Aku terdiam. Hanya menolehkan wajahku ke arah pemuda berambut cokelat gelap di sebelahku. Eits, tunggu. Ada apa dengan topik kali ini? Yaah... perang di belahan bumi sana sedang bergejolak. Belum lagi pemberontakan-pemberontakan juga terjadi. Sering aku lihat di televisi ketika Leeteuk _hyung_ menyalakannya. Donghae menerawang jauh.

"Rasanya miris jika mendengar berita itu di televisi. Apalagi dengan gambaran yang nyata."

"Aku sempat berpikir, kenapa manusia itu susah untuk saling memaafkan dan malah lebih mudah membesar-besarkan masalah hingga perang meledak. Saling melukai satu sama lain..." Aku masih setia mendengarkan curahan hati sahabat di sampingku ini.

"Tak lihatkah mereka akan anak-anak yang menderita akan hal itu? Para wanita yang tak berdaya? Rumah-rumah mereka dihancurkan tanpa sisa? Berbagai penyakit mulai merajalela. Satu per satu manusia tak berdosa menemui ajal," kata Donghae yang berapi-api menggantung. Ia kini menoleh ke arahku. "Bukankah... itu miris?"

Aku menatap lekat-lekat mata gelap Donghae.

"Rasanya... aku ingin sekali membantu mereka. Tapi, apa daya aku tak tahu caranya..." Donghae membuang napas dan menunduk. Aku menengadahkan kepalaku perlahan. Aku tak menyangka, kepedulian Donghae ternyata sebesar ini pada orang lain. Walaupun aku juga punya kepedulian seperti itu, tapi langsung putus di tengah jalan. Bukannya aku langsung melupanakn dan tidak ada usaha... hanya saja... aku takut.

"Lalu... bagaimana?" tanyaku.

"Setelah kupikir-pikir, aku pun menemukan jalan keluarnya setelah aku mencari cara terbaik yang bisa kulakukan. Setelah aku pertimbangkan hal ini matang-matang..." Aku seakan penasaran dengan kalimat lanjutan yang akan dilontarkannya.

"Aku mendaftarkan diri untuk menjadi relawan dan akan dikirim ke sana seminggu lagi."

Sejenak kemudian, rasa penasaranku lenyap. Wajahku berubah kusut. Mataku terbelalak tak percaya. Senyum di bibirku memudar. Ini... terlalu tiba-tiba. Apalagi... ia tidak cerita padaku sampai akhirnya ia mendaftarkan diri menjadi relawan. Aku cukup syok. Kulihat Donghae tersenyum lepas saat berkata begitu. Hal itu serasa menembak jantungku hingga darahku seakan berhenti mengalir. Rasa kecewa tak bisa kupendam lagi.

Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan gelisah. Donghae nampak tersenyum seraya menatap jalanan. Perlahan kutundukkan kepalaku dalam. Tak kusangka keputusannya begitu memberatkanku. Dadaku terasa sesak. Aku ingat dengan perasaanku padanya—yang tadi sempat terlintas di benakku.

Akankah... ini akan menjadi cinta pada pandangan terakhir?

.

.

TBC

A/N: Hyaaa... saia balik sama fic baru... saia kok nulisnya nyesek, ya? Hehehe. Kangen bikin fic angst niih... setelah fic saia yang lalu kena hapus. Sempet hiatus karena syok dan gak ada ide. ==

Maaf kalo ada salah tulis. Ide ini mendadak muncul. Yaah... semoga kalian suka, deh. Saia lagi pingin mengangkat HAEHYUK or EUNHAE di sini. Jadi, para HAEHYUK or EUNHAE shipper, merapatlaaahhh~

Akhir kata, mind to review?

Ms. Simple :D


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Super Junior hanya milik mereka sendiri, SMent, dan Tuhan semata. Fic ini murni milik saia

Chara: Lee Hyuk Jae, Lee Donghae, Leeteuk, Lee So Ra (numpang lewat)

Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort

Rated: T

Summary: "Aku ingin kematianku nanti sederhana. Orang yang melayat tak harus banyak. Mereka menangisi kematianku juga tak apa. Hari itu mendung. Hujan gerimis turun. Daun-daun kering beterbangan ditiup angin. Orang-orang yang melayat menggunakan pakaian hitam dan meletakkan bunga lyli putih di atas pusaraku, dan... aku ingin mati sebagai orang yang berguna bagi orang lain."

Warning: AU, maksa, OOC, typo(s), ff ini terinspirasi dari lagu yang jadi list song saia, hujan dan toko peti mati yang tidak sengaja saia lewati beberapa waktu lalu. Ff ini MURNI milik saia.

Author's List Song: Back In Time - The Moon That Embraces The Sun OST, Euterpe – Guilty Crown OST, 1 Litre of Tears theme – 1 Litre of Tears OST

.

.

How Do You Want Your Funeral To Be Like?

.

.

Aku melangkahkan kaki menyusuri jalanan setapak di kompleks perumahanku. Mataku menatap kosong aspal yang kutapakki. Terhuyung-huyung bak tertiup angin. Beberapa tetangga menyapaku, tapi tak kupedulikan. Aku sibuk dengan pikiranku sendiri.

_"Aku mendaftarkan diri untuk menjadi relawan dan akan dikirim ke sana seminggu lagi."_

Kata-kata Donghae saat di bangku pinggir jalan tadi kembali terngiang di telingaku. Aku teringat akan senyum polosnya, yang menembak jantungku hingga berkeping-keping. Entah kenapa... ia sungguh kejam saat itu. Berkata seperti itu, dengan senyum seperti itu. Tak tahukah dia aku begitu syok? Perasaanku mulai kalut.

Relawan? Itu memang perbuatan yang sangat mulia. Tapi... itu juga berbahaya. Setelah ia menjelaskan lebih detail, seminggu lagi ia akan dikirim ke Gaza, Palestina sebagai relawan selama satu bulan. Oh, ayolah, Donghae-ah! Kau tak memikirkan betapa bahayanya daerah itu? Dan... tak sadarkah akan perasaanku padamu? Aku khawatir...

"Eh! Kau sudah pulang?" Kudengar suara Leeteuk _hyung_ sempat menginterupsi lamunanku. Aku tengadahkan perlahan kepalaku untuk memandangnya. Kulihat Leeteuk _hyung_ sedang memakan _popcorn_ karamel sambil duduk bersila di atas sofa, televisi di depannya menyala. Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan lesu. Leeteuk _hyung_ mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"_Waeyo_...?" tanyanya penuh perhatian. Sepertinya ia mengetahui ada suatu hal yang sedang kupendam. Tapi, jangan kali ini, _hyung_. Aku tak ingin menceritakannya sekarang. Alhasil, aku hanya bisa menggigit bibir dan berlari ke atas, ke kamarku. Leeteuk _hyung_ memanggilku, tapi tak kudengarkan. Suara gemuruh kakiku menghentak lantai kayu terdengar gaduh. Hingga menghilang ketika aku masuk ke kamar.

.

.

Hari sudah gelap. Entah sudah berapa jam aku mengunci diri di kamar. Ibu sudah berkali-kali mengetuk pintu kamarku untuk mengajakku makan malam. Tapi tak kujawab. Aku sibuk bergelung dengan bantal dan gulingku di tempat tidur. Aku tengkurap, membenamkan mulut di bantal. Kedua mataku berkaca-kaca, sesekali aku menggigiti kuku-kuku jari tanganku. Sungguh aku takut. Aku khawatir. Aku kecewa.

Ingin rasanya aku menelepon Donghae untuk menggagalkan rencananya ke Palestina. Memintanya agar tetap di sini, di sisiku. Berbagi cerita dan tawa bersama. Tapi, untuk sedetik kemudian, aku tak mungkin mencegahnya. Itu tak mungkin. Aku benar-benar tak tahu jalan pikirannya. Aku tahu dia sangat membela kebenaran dan ingin membantu korban peperangan, tapi... sungguh, aku bingung. Tak kusadari, satu isakan keluar dari tenggorokan keringku. Sebisa mungkin kutahan dan jangan sampai keluar lagi. Aku tak ingin jadi laki-laki cengeng! Tapi, karena perasaan yang terus campur aduk ini meletup-letup... rasa khawatir, sedih, kecewa, marah, dan...

Aku tak bisa lagi menahan air mataku. Dadaku mendadak sesak. Air mataku mengalir begitu saja. Kubenamkan seluruh wajahku ke bantal dan menangis sekeras-kerasnya. Disaksikan malam tanpa bulan.

.

.

Dengan senyum hangatnya, Donghae datang ke rumahku. Kugeser pintu rumahku dan kudapati ia memberikan sebungkus oleh-oleh. Sedetik sebelumnya, aku ragu untuk tersenyum padanya, mengingat keputusannya menjadi relawan Palestina dua hari lagi. Tapi, melihat senyumnya, aku tak bisa menahan senyumku. Senyumnya begitu tulus.

"_Jaa_... seperti biasa, pulang kuliah kau selalu sibuk dengan tokomu, iya, kan?" tanyanya seraya masuk dan duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Aku memaksakan senyum.

"_Ne_... kau bisa lihat, kan? Tokoku sedang banyak pengunjung. Apalagi... sekarang aku sedang ada klien. Kerabat teman ibuku ada yang meninggal kemarin malam," jelasku sambil berlalu ke ruang makan. Hendak menyajikan apa yang dibawa Donghae ke ruang tamu.

"Ah, Hyukkie-ah! Aku ke toko depan, ya? Aku ingin membantu Leeteuk _hyung_ mengurusi pelanggan," kata Donghae seraya menyelonong keluar. "Makanannya di bawa ke sana saja!"

Aku melongokkan kepalaku melewati pembatas ruangan. Kudengar suara ceria Donghae memanggil nama Leeteuk _hyung_ sambil berlari. Punggung Donghae perlahan menghilang dari pandangan. Wajahku langsung sendu.

Berita perihal pendaftaran Donghae menjadi relawan sudah didengar langsung oleh Leeteuk _hyung_ dan ibu. Mereka merasa senang dan kagum, tapi juga sedih.

"Kau yakin akan ke sana, Hae-ah?" tanya ibuku saat berbincang-bincang di ruang tamu malam harinya.

"Iya, _ahjumma_. Lusa aku sudah harus berangkat. Aku tak sabar ingin bertemu dengan relawan-relawan lain di Palestina. Tanganku sudah gatal ingin segera membatu-bantu mereka," kata-kata Donghae terdengar begitu semangat. Ibu dan Leeteuk _hyung_ terlihat tertawa, tertawa di selimuti kekhawatiran. Sementara aku hanya diam.

"Kau harus jaga diri di sana. Sering kabari kami lewat e-mail atau apalah. Kami akan memantaumu dari sini. Entah dari berita di televisi, internet, atau..."

"Aah, jangan terlalu begitu, Leeteuk _hyung_... aku ini bukan lagi anak-anak," potong Donghae. "Aku akan selalu mengabari kalian bertiga selama di sana."

"Kami hanya bisa membekalimu do'a agar kau selamat sampai di sana, dan selamat sampai di Seoul setelah tugasmu selesai nanti."

"Pasti _ahjumma_," Donghae tersenyum lebar dan terkekeh. Melihat kesungguhan Donghae, sungguh, aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi selain merestui keputusannya...

Walaupun rasa di dada begitu mengganjal.

.

.

**Incheon Airport**

**Pukul 08.00 waktu setempat**

Suara pengumuman lewat speaker bandara terdengar untuk ke sekian kalinya. Pesawat dengan tujuan Palestina akan segera tiba. Napasku mendadak tersekat. Sesaat lagi, sahabat terbaikmu itu akan pergi, Eunhyuk-ah. Tubuh ini rasanya membeku. Dadaku sesak, seperti ada yang ingin membuncah keluar, tapi tak bisa. Aku hanya bisa menggigit bibir seraya meremas-remas tanganku. Dengan semangat Donghae bangun dari bangku tunggu.

"Yak! Waktunya aku bersiap-siap," katanya seraya tersenyum. Leeteuk _hyung_ ikut berdiri sesaat setelah Donghae.

"Kuharap kau hati-hati. Di sana berbahaya... do'aku, Eunhyuk dan _ahjumma_ akan selalu menyertaimu dari sini."

"_Gomawoyo, hyung_. Aku menyayangimu..." dengan tingkah kekanak-kanakannya, ia memeluk Leeteuk _hyung_ seperti kakaknya sendiri. Aku yang masih terduduk hanya memandangnya tak menentu. Seperti... ada secuil rasa tak ikhlas untuk mengizinkannya pergi.

"Hyukkie-ah, aku pergi dulu, _ne_?" Aku tercekat mendegar Donghae berkata seperti itu. Rasanya berat...

Aku perlahan bangkit. Donghae tersenyum lembut ke arahku dan merentangkan kedua tangannya, memeluku erat.

"Aku akan merindukanmu. Selama sebulan di sana, aku tak akan pernah absen untuk mengabarimu lewat _e-mail_. Oke?" Aku hanya terdiam. Entah kenapa, tenggorokanku terasa kering. Aku menyesal setelah Donghae melepaskan pelukannya. Refleks tanganku menggenggam tangannya, seakan mencegahnya. Donghae tercekat dan sedikit heran dengan tingkahku, namun sedetik kemudian, ia mengerti. Ia kulumkan senyum lembut sambil mengelus rambutku. Perlahan ia lepas genggaman tanganku sambil membisikan kata-kata 'aku akan baik-baik saja'.

"_Jaa_, aku pergi dulu!" Donghae membungkuk dan akhirnya berjalan menuju gerbang menuju pesawat. Tubuhku terasa tertarik oleh magnetnya ketika Donghae melangkah pergi. Perlahan-lahan aku mengikutinya berjalan hingga ia menghilang di balik pintu gerbang.

Tak perlu menunggu lama, pesawat yang ditumpangi Donghae berhasil lepas landas. Kutatap pesawat yang lama-lama mengecil itu dari kaca jendela bandara. Untuk sebulan ke depan, aku dan Donghae akan terhalang oleh jarak ribuan kilometer. Aku berharap, kekhawatiranku ini bisa kuatasi...

.

.

Setelah Donghae berada di Palestina, aku, ibu dan Leeteuk _hyung_ jadi rajin menonton acara berita yang memberitakan tentang Palestina selain menonton acara hiburan. Setiap televisi menayangkan berita _headline_, _breaking news_ atau berita berprogram, kami pasti menyempatkan diri untuk menonton.

Aku miris melihat apa yang disiarkan berita itu. Kota Gaza yang porak poranda, bangunan-bangunan flat, gedung-gedung tinggi, perkantoran semua hancur lebur karena dibom bardir oleh Israel. Suara berdengung pesawat yang lewat terus terdengar dan menghantui setiap warga.

Malam ini hujan turun dengan intensitas medium. Membasahi seluruh halaman rumahku. Malam hari di Korea, mungkin sore hari Palestina. Tanda _e-mail_ masuk terdengar dari laptopku yang sudah setengah jam kubiarkan hidup. Aku yang baru selesai mandi segera bergegas menjatuhkan diri di kursi dan membuka kotak e-mail. Senyumku bungah melihat nama Donghae ada di layar laptop.

**From: Lee Donghae Fishy**

**To: Lee Hyukjae Eunhyuk**

**Subject: Say Hi To My Hyukkie**

'_Hyukkie-ah... selamat soree! Masih sore hari di Palestina. ^^ _

_Ini sudah hampir dua minggu aku di Gaza. Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya tinggal di sini? Suara pesawat terus meraung di atasmu, bunyi ledakan bom dan rentetan tembakan terdengar samar di kejauhan, seruan-seruan amarah para warga bergemuruh. Yaah... aku baru pertama kali ini merasakan suasana peperangan. Aku jadi berpikir, apakah suasana perang dunia dulu juga begini, ya?'_

Aku membaca tiap kalimat di layar laptopku. Aku menggigit bibir.

**To: Lee Donghae Fishy**

**From Lee Hyukjae Eunhyuk**

**Subject: Re: Say Hi To My Hyukkie**

'_Ah, Donghae-ah! Jangan membuatku takut dari sini! Kau tak apa, kan? Posko tempatmu berada aman dari serangan, kan? Kau sudah makan? Bagaimana dengan warga di sana?'_

Setelah kuketikkan kalimat-kalimat itu dengan panik, Donghae membalasnya dengan cepat.

**From: Lee Donghae Fishy**

**To: Lee Hyukjae Eunhyuk**

**Subject: Re: Re: Say Hi To My Hyukkie**

'_Aaaah... _anniyo_... di sini aman! Kau bisa mempercayaiku. _

_Di sini aku baik-baik saja. Aku selalu makan tepat waktu bersama para korban perang dan relawan di posko ini. _

_Kau tahu? Anak-anak Palestina sungguh lucu. Walaupun aku tahu ada rasa trauma di sudut hati mereka, tapi semangatnya untuk beraktivitas, bermain bersama dan tersenyum tak pernah pudar, lho! _

_Saat aku mengeluarkan kameraku dan menjepret gambar, mereka langsung memintaku untuk memotret mereka. Bahkan ada yang saling berebutan. Hahaha! Aku gemas melihatnya. Aku akan mengirimkannya untukmu. Kau harus melihatnya!'_

Aku berhasil mengulum senyum kecil saat membaca balasan Donghae yang sempat membuatku tergelak. Tak berapa lama, muncul e-mail lagi dan segera kuklik. Terpampanglah foto Donghae bersama belasan anak-anak Palestina dengan latar belakang posko yang mereka tinggali. Donghae berada di tengah dengan dikerumuni anak-anak di sekelilingnya. Donghae tersenyum memamerkan deretan gigi putinya sambil merangkul pundak dua anak kecil. Aku tertegun melihatnya. Tak kusangka rambutnya makin panjang.

'Ne_, kau lihat foto tadi? Manis, kan? Yang mengambil foto kami tadi adalah anak laki-laki bernama Syaher. Ia juga pintar fotografi. Ayahnya meninggal tertembak beberapa hari lalu. Sungguh anak yang malang. Setelah aku pulang nanti, aku pasti akan merindukan mereka.'_

Aku pun membalas.

**To: Lee Donghae Fishy**

**From Lee Hyukjae Eunhyuk**

**Subject: Re: Say Hi To My Hyukkie**

'_Sepertinya mereka menyukaimu. Walaupun kau tak tahu bahasa ibu mereka. Hahahaha! Oh, malangnya nasib anak itu. Semoga ayah Syaher tenang di alam sana. Sampaikan salamku pada mereka semua...'_

**From: Lee Donghae Fishy**

**To: Lee Hyukjae Eunhyuk**

**Subject: Re: Re: Say Hi To My Hyukkie**

'Ne_... pasti! Ah! Aku ada pekerjaan baru. Sampai di sini dulu, oke? _Hwaiting_, Hyukkie-ah~ aku akan kembali secepatnya! Kita akan bertemu lagi! ^^'_

Aku tersenyum kecil membaca _chatting_ terakhir Donghae malam ini. Setelah percakapan singkat itu, kami menyudahi _chatting_ dan melanjutkannya di lain kesempatan. Setidaknya... untuk akhir-akhir ini, kekhawatiranku mulai bisa kukuasai. Walaupun terpisah cukup jauh, Aku dan Donghae selalu bertukar kabar lewat _e-mail_—satu-satunya telekomunikasi tercepat untuk kami. Pernah ia menelpon, tapi tarif mahal. Video kamera juga pernah, tapi karena jaringan internet dari sana tidak sebagus yang diperkirakan, Donghae lebih memilih _e-mail. _

Baru dua minggu, rasanya aku tak sabar ingin Donghae cepat kembali. Agar perasaan campur aduk di dada ini segera reda.

.

.

Hari-hari terus berlalu. Sore ini, matahari senja meninggalkan cahaya jingga yang menyebabkan tembok-tembok putih rumahku berwarna jingga pula. Udara mulai dingin. Angin berhembus sepoi-sepoi, menerbangkan helai gorden jendelaku.

Aku baru selesai mandi dan menuju kamar untuk sekedar beristirahat. Mata kuliah yang kuikuti sejak siang tadi sedikit membuat kepalaku cenat-cenut. Dosenku terus mengoceh dengan bahasa-bahasa ilmiah yang membuatku harus memutar otak berkali-kali. Aku mendesah lelah setelah aku menjatuhkan diri di kasur empukku.

Tak sengaja, manik mataku melirik ke arah meja di sisi tempat tidur. Pandanganku tertumbuk pada kalender meja bergambar idol grup Jepang AKB48 yang terletak di dekat deretan buku-bukuku. Seketika senyumku mengembang. Aku segera bangkit dari tidur-tiduranku menuju meja.

Aah, tak terasa, sebentar lagi Donghae akan pulang ke tanah air. Musim juga sudah mulai berganti. Dedaunan mapel di depan rumah sudah rontok semua. Dengan semangat kuambil spidol berwarna merah dan melingkari tanggal 3 pada bulan November. Mengingat Donghae akan pulang, kelelahanku seakan sirna begitu saja. Berhubung besok libur _weekend_, aku ingin menyiapkan segala sesuatu yang kubutuhkan untuk menyambut Donghae pulang. Kepulangannya harus dirayakan karena dia sudah berjasa besar di negeri orang. Walau hanya sebulan.

"Hyukkie-ah, bantu ibu menyiapkan makan malam, _ne_?" Aku mendengar ibu berseru dari bawah, dari dapur.

"_Nee_!"

.

.

Aku menapakkan kaki kecilku perlahan menyusuri sebuah lorong gelap. Hanya dengan berbekal tiga lilin yang dinyalakan di atas tempat lilin yang kubawa. Tanganku sesekali meraba-raba tembok kasar di sekelilingku. Aku menyeruak kegelapan, mencari cahaya terang.

Setelah berkecimpung di kegelapan yang pekat, aku pun menemukan jalan keluar. Betapa senangnya aku dan segeralah kulayangkan kakiku berlari. Langit biru terbentang luas di atas taman bunga yang sama luasnya. Aku berseru penuh kemenangan karena sudah berhasil menemukan jalan keluar. Lilin-lilin pun mati tertiup angin.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menyusuri rerumputan halus bak kapas, tanganku meraba bunga-bunga kecil—dandelion, chryssan, lavender, cosmos—yang bermekaran dengan berbagai warna menggoda. Senyuman lebar tersungging di bibirku, memperlihatkan _gummy smile_ khasku. Melihat begitu bebasnya tempat ini, aku pun berlarian sambil berteriak. Kuhambur-hamburkan bebungaan yang ada di sekelilingku. Aku tertawa-tawa sendiri menikmati permainanku ini.

Tapi, seketika tawaku terhenti ketika mataku menangkap seseorang. Aku mengernyit dan mendekatinya perlahan, agar sosok itu terlihat lebih jelas. Angin berhembus kencang, menerbangkan kelopak-kelopak bunga dan helai rambutku. Sosok itu... seorang gadis tengah duduk di atas bongkahan batu besar, berambut cokelat lurus dengan gaun lolita serba hitam. Payung berenda berwarna senada dengan gaunnya menaungi kepalanya. Sayup-sayup, kudengar ia bersenandung.

_**Oh, bunga-bunga yang bermekaran**_

_**Kumohon jelaskan padaku**_

_**Mengapa manusia terus melakukan kekerasan**_

_**Saling menyakiti satu sama lain?**_

_**Oh, bunga yang bermekaran dengan indahnya**_

_**Apa yang bisa kau lihat dari sana?**_

_**Mengapa manusia tak bisa saling memaafkan?**_

Langkahku terhenti. Wajah Donghae terbesit begitu saja di kepalaku. Mataku berkaca-kaca mendengarkannya bersenandung. Aku tak menduga, air mataku jatuh satu-satu.

Merasa ada seseorang di belakangnya, gadis misterius itu berbalik. Menampakkan wajahnya yang cantik dan bola matanya yang hijau. Perasaanku tak menentu. Gadis itu tersenyum lembut.

"Lee Hyuk Jae?" gumamnya sambil tersenyum. Setelahnya, ia lenyap bersama kelopak-kelopak bunga yang tertiup angin. Aku tercekat. Ingin aku mencegahnya, tapi terlambat.

"Eunhyuk-ah? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Mataku membulat ketika mendengar suara memanggilku. Suara ini... suara yang begitu familiar di telingaku...

Bagaikan diperlambat, aku menoleh ke belakang. Hatiku luluh mendapati siapa yang ada di hadapanku saat ini. Air mataku tiba-tiba mengalir deras.

Orang itu, rambut cokelat gelapnya gergerak-gerak tertiup angin. Manik obsidian yang begitu kurindukan menatapku lekat.

"Lee... Lee Donghae..." gumamku gemetar. Senyum bahagia terpatri di wajahku. Donghae tersenyum lembut padaku.

Begitu lembut...

"Eunhyukkie... _ireona_, Hyukkie-ah! Lee Hyuk Jae!"

Aku serasa disambar petir di pagi hari. Suara keras ini, suara Leeteuk _hyung_. Aiish... kau mengganggu tidurku saja, _hyung_! Tak tahukah kau? Aku sedang mengimpikan Donghae yang selama ini kurindukan...!

"Ah, _hyung_, kenapa kau membangunkanku? Tak tahukah kau aku masih mengantuk?"

"Bagaimana aku tak membangunkanmu kalau sikap tidurmu itu sangat aneh! Apa ada orang tidur sambil tersenyum bahagia dan menitikkan air mata?"

Ha? Tersenyum? Menitikkan air mata?

"Aish, cepatlah bangun! Mandi, dan segera turun! _Ahjumma_ sudah menyiapkan nasi goreng kimchi untuk sarapan. Bukankah hari ini kau akan keluar membelikan Donghae hadiah kecil? Kau lupa Donghae akan segera pulang lusa mendatang?" Oh, astaga! Hyuk Jae _babbonikka_! Kenapa kau bisa melalaikan hari ini?

"Ah! Oke, oke. Aku akan mandi dan segera turun!"

.

.

Kulangkahkan kakiku ringan menyusuri jalanan distrik Myeong-Dong. _Earphone_ di telingaku mengalunkan lagu-lagu ceria dari ipod di saku celanaku. Cuaca hari ini sangat bagus walau udara sudah mulai dingin. Musim dingin akan segera datang, rupanya. Sambil memasukkan kedua tangan di saku hoodie yang kukenakan, aku pun melanjutkan perjalananku.

Pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan terbesar di Seoul seperti ini sendirian ternyata tak semenyenangkan yang kuperkirakan. Banyak kulihat orang-orang pergi bersama keluarga, teman atau bahkan kekasih. Yaah... iri juga rasanya. Andai Donghae juga ikut. Aku pasti tak akan seperti orang hilang begini. Tapi, demi kepulangan Donghae, tak apa-apa. Akan kucarikan beberapa makanan kesukaannya dan sedikit souvenir.

"Semuanya dua puluh ribu won," kata si penjaga kasir. Kurogoh saku celanaku dan mengeluarkan dompet. Uang dua puluh ribu won tertukar sudah dengan beberapa makanan kecil dan kue _blackforest_. Aku tersenyum puas dengan hasil belanjaanku. Aku pun keluar dari toko menuju toko lain.

Hari libur memang beda. Kawasan Myeong-Dong seakan penuh dengan manusia berjejalan. Orang-orang berfashion ria, mengenakan pakaian modis dan berdandan. Aku tahu Myeong Dong masih lebih waras ketimbang Shibuya, pusat mode terbesar di Jepang—yang berisi anak-anak muda ber_crossdressing_.

Tak terasa, aku mulai menikmati perjalananku sendiri. Melihat-lihat aksesoris yang dipajang di etalase, membeli beberapa slayer untukku, ibu, Leeteuk _hyung_ dan Donghae, makan es krim di kedai es krim favoritku, membeli jajanan di pinggir jalan, dan masih banyak lagi kegiatan yang kujalani.

"Ah, _noona_, bisa kulihat-lihat aksesoris yang ada di sini?" tanyaku pada salah satu penjaga toko yang kumasuki sekarang.

"Ah, silahkan..." Aku mengangguk dan segera berjalan ke arah meja kaca yang menjajakkan beberapa aksesoris baik untuk laki-laki atau perempuan. Kulihat-lihat sambil memilih mana yang cocok untukku dan Donghae.

"Apakah Anda ingin mencari aksesoris yang sepasang untuk kekasih Anda?" tanya salah satu penjaga toko. Aku seakan tersedak ludahku sendiri.

"Ah, _anni_! A-aku..." Haish! Kenapa aku jadi belepotan begini? "Apakah... ada?" tanyaku lirih.

"_Ne_, tentu saja." Penjaga toko itu segera mengambil beberapa contoh aksesoris pasangan yang ia punya. Kulihat di hadapanku kini ada sepasang gelang, cincin perak, jam tangan berwarna senada dan kalung. Aah... semuanya bagus-bagus.

"Bagaimana? Anda ingin yang mana?" tanya si penjaga toko. Aku sedikit berpikir.

"Hm... aku pilih kalung perak ini saja," kataku sambil menunjuk dua kalung yang sudah dikemas dengan apik itu.

"Baiklah, harganya sembilan ribu won..." Aku segera merogoh kocek lagi dan menyerahkannya pada _noona_ di hadapanku ini. "Eerm... jadi, Anda membelinya untuk Anda dan pacar Anda?" tanya si penjaga toko. Aku terbelalak. Aduh, jantungku berdebar kencang. Tapi, kuusahakan berbicara sewajar mungkin.

"_Anni_, ini... untukku dan... sahabat terbaikku," kataku seraya tersenyum. Si penjaga toko terlihat tertegun mendengarkan jawabanku.

Sesaat akan keluar dari toko, langit sudah menjatuhkan bulir-bulir air hujannya ke bumi. Aah... kenapa harus hujan di saat-saat seperti ini? Segera kuambil payung yang ada di tas selempangku. Tapi, tiba-tiba ponselku berdering. Aku sedikit mendecak sebal karena dalam suasana ribet. Nama Leeteuk _hyung_ terpampang di layar ponselku.

"_Ne, yeoboseyo, hyung_-ah?" sapaku. Segera kudengarkan suara Leeteuk _hyung_ dari seberang. Kucermati kata-katanya yang seperti kereta berjalan. Seakan tak ada titik dan koma dan sedikit... gemetar.

Beberapa menit kemudian, aku seakan merasakan darahku berhenti berdesir.

"Em, Anda kenapa?"

.

.

Aku menyusuri jalanan Myeong Dong dengan langkah terhuyung. Tatapanku kosong menatap konblok abu-abu yang kuinjak. Kutundukkan kepalaku dalam-dalam. Mataku bergerak-gerak gelisah. Sungguh perasaanku kini tak menentu. Entah sudah berapa kali aku hampir menabrak orang. Hujan yang turun juga semakin deras saja. Menggunakan payung pun tak akan ada gunanya.

Karena hujan semakin deras, aku memutuskan untuk berhenti dan berteduh di bawah pohon di depan sebuah taman. Kulempar tatapan kosongku ke arah depan. Orang-orang berlarian dan mencari tempat berteduh. Aku menggigit bibir dan sesekali mengusap-usapkan telapak tanganku yang mulai memutih. Dingin.

Aku teringat akan kata-kata Leeteuk _hyung_ yang tadi meneleponku—dengan nada yang tergesa-gesa dan bergetar. Sesekali... ia juga terisak. Hal itu membuatku mengernyitkan alis dan panik. Aku mulai memikirkan hal yang bukan-bukan.

Leeteuk _hyung_ memberiku kabar yang buruk, dan hal itu langsung menjatuhkanku dari langit ke dasar jurang yang amat dalam. Leeteuk _hyung_ berkata—dengan napas terputus-putus—bahwa Gaza kini kembali bergejolak. Lebih parah dari kemarin-kemarin. Korban yang jatuh juga bertambah banyak. Dan... tak disangka nama Donghae ikut tercantum dalam daftar korban.

Ya. Lee Donghae. Sahabat baikku.

Ia meninggal karena tertembak kemarin. Para staf relawan akan mengirim jenazah dan barang-barang Donghae pulang ke Seoul.

Aku tak bisa mempercayai dengan apa yang kudengar. Aku seakan berada di dalam mimpi. Siapapun, tolong bangunkan aku! Aku pasti bermimpi!

Sambil gemetar memegangi payung, aku pun mulai berjalan lagi. Tapi, tanpa di sadari, dari arah berlawanan, seorang pria menabrakku hingga terjatuh. Payung yang kubawa terlempar entah kemana, bersama kue _blackforest_ yang kupesan khusus untuk merayakan kepulangan Donghae lusa mendatang—yang akhirnya hancur lebur di dalam kotaknya. Tubuhku basah kuyup.

"AH! _Mianhamnida_!" kata pria itu dan langsung kabur tanpa menolongku terlebih dahulu. Aku menatapnya sendu. Rasanya, dada ini sesak. Mengapa begitu malangnya nasibku saat ini. Tadinya begitu ceria, tapi kini malah jatuh terpuruk. Bibirku bergetar, mataku mulai berkaca-kaca. Ingin rasanya menangis, tapi aku berusaha menahannya. Kuhirup napas panjang dan kubuang pelan. Dengan sigap aku bangun lagi, mengambil payungku dan membereskan kotak kue yang tadi ikut terjatuh. Suara khas tas plastik terdengar begitu nyaring di telingaku. Setelah itu, aku kembali berdiri di bawah pohon sambil membawa payung. Memaksakan seulas senyum yang berkata seakan tak terjadi apa-apa.

Tapi, saat aku akan melangkah lagi, kakiku seakan tak ingin diangkat. Rasanya berat. Begitu juga perasaanku. Ternyata, aku tidak bermimpi. Setelah ditabrak pria tadi, aku terjatuh. Dan rasanya sakit. Dan bisa kusimpulkan, aku salah. Ini benar-benar nyata dan aku tidak bermimpi. Kau tidak sedang bermimpi, Lee Hyuk Jae! Hal itu membuat hatiku sakit. Nyilu. Rasanya seperti disayat-sayat oleh silet. Aku menggigit bibir seraya meremas kerah bajuku.

Kenapa harus berakhir tragis seperti ini? Aku tak merasakan tanda-tanda bahwa Donghae akan pergi secepat ini. Mimpiku tadi malam juga sungguh indah. Atau malah... mimpi indah itu adalah mimpi buruk? Senyum Donghae ketika itu... apakah itu adalah senyuman terakhirnya? Tiba-tiba aku tercekat. Ya... senyuman itu... terlihat berbeda di mataku.

Senyuman itu sungguh tulus... dan lembut.

Apakah hal itu sebuah pertanda? Aku sungguh tak merasakan apa-apa. Aku... aku sungguh tak merasakan apa-apa!

Aku pun, untuk pertama kali, terisak setelah kutahan sekuat tenaga. Kupeluk belanjaanku dan duduk berjongkok. Suara hujan deras begitu mengusik telingaku. Kemudian, air mataku meleleh satu-satu. Aku tak bisa menahannya lagi. Aku menangis tertahan. Kenanganku akan Donghae kembali berputar dan menampakan diri seperti film.

"Aku ingin kembali ke masa lalu... ke saat aku bertemu dengan Donghae..." kataku lirih. Masih dengan terus menangis dalam diam. Tapi, menyadari tak ada perubahan waktu sedikit pun, aku mulai frustasi. Tangisku mulai menjadi. Isakanku makin keras.

"AKU INGIN MEMPUNYAI MESIN WAKTU DAN KEMBALI KE SAAT-SAAT AKU BERTEMU DENGANYA!" teriakku frustasi, diikuti suara tangis piluku yang menggema, berbaur dengan suara hujan.

Andai aku bisa, aku ingin membuat mesin waktu dan kembali ke masa lalu. Masa-masa indahku bersama sahabatku tercinta. Tertawa bersama, saling bertukar cerita dan pengalaman... tak hanya itu. Aku juga ingin merasakan indahnya jatuh cinta. Tak bisakah... itu Kau kabulkan, Tuhan?

Saat hujan turun, seorang pemuda menangis pilu. Tak peduli hujan membasahi tubuhnya. Tak disangka sang sahabat yang lusa akan pulang ke sisinya, malah beralih pulang ke sisi Yang Maha Kuasa.

'Ternyata, kekhawatiranku selama ini memang beralasan. Iya, kan?'

.

.

Bunyi lonceng gereja terdengar berbeda di telingaku. Bagaikan alunan bel kematian yang pilu. Terdengar sendu dan sedih. Di luar, udara sangat dingin. Kupikir, musim dingin akan segera menjemput. Daun-daun mapel sudah berguguran dan sisanya berubah warna menjadi hitam.

Aku duduk di kursi paling depan—berhadapan langsung dengan altar. Tatapanku sendu, kosong, pikiranku seakan melayang dan tak sadarkan diri. Kedua mataku sembab karena semalam aku menangis. Aku hanya tertuju pada satu titik. Sebuah peti berwarna cokelat yang diukir dan dipelitur indah. Lee Donghae tertidur dengan pulasnya di dalam sana, dengan mengenakan setelan jas berwarna putih dengan bunga anggrek tersemat di saku dadanya.

Sempat kutolehkan kepalaku ke kanan dan kiri, memandang suasana dalam gereja. Semua pelayat mengenakan pakaian serba hitam. Tak seberapa juga yang datang. Mereka terlihat menangis tersedu-sedu. Sementara aku hanya bisa diam. Dan baru kuketahui beberapa saat sebelumnya... alasan mengapa kerabat yang melayatinya tidak seberapa...

Itu karena Donghae hidup sebatang kara. Keluarganya sudah tiada, dan ia hanya mempunyai sedikit teman dan kerabat.

Untuk yang terakhir kalinya, kukabulkan keinginannya untuk memakai peti mati pilihannya sendiri. Aku tertegun melihatnya tersenyum saat mati. Entah kenapa, apa yang diucapkan Donghae tentang kematian yang diimpikannya saat itu bukan hanya keinginan. Peti mati yang ia pilih sendiri, jumlah pelayat yang tidak seberapa, dan keinginannya mati sebagai orang yang berguna... seakan ia sudah tahu bahwa ajal segera menjemputnya.

"Semua yang berasal dari-Nya, pasti akan kembali lagi pada-Nya." Kudengar seorang pastor berkata di depan altar. Ia dan beberapa pastor lainnya kemudian membacakan do'a dan menutup peti Donghae, tak akan bisa lagi aku melihat wajah cerianya. Perasaanku sangat-sangat terpukul dan sedih, tapi...

Kenapa air mata ini tak bisa kukeluarkan juga?

Prosesi pemakaman jenazah Donghae berjalan dengan penuh air mata. Aku berdiri di sisi makam Donghae, memperhatikan peti mati cokelat itu dimasukkan ke liang lahat. Kulirik ibu yang duduk di sampingku—menangis sesunggukkan dan Leeteuk _hyung_ berusaha menenangkannya... walaupun ia juga ikut menangis. Aku berterimakasih pada ibu dan Leeteuk _hyung_ yang sudah mau menerima Donghae seperti keluarga sendiri.

Donghae sudah seluruhnya tertutup tanah merah. Pelayat sudah lenyap dari area pemakaman dengan meninggalkan bunga lily putih di atas pusara Donghae. Aku masih setia berdiri di sisi makamnya. Menatapnya sendu dan kosong. Perlahan, aku mulai tak kuasa mengontrol emosiku. Aku jatuh terduduk, lututku terasa sakit karena membentur batu-batu kerikil. Aku mulai terhanyut dalam perasaan kehilangan yang sangat dalam. Bibirku bergetar ketika tanganku mengelus nisan porselen yang tertuliskan nama 'Lee Donghae' di permukaannya. Tak lama kemudian, aku berhasil menangis. Air mata yang sedari tadi tak mau keluar kini sukses menganak sungai melewati pipiku. Aku menangis merintih.

"Donghae..." lirihku pedih. Isakan demi isakan terus lolos dari tenggorokkanku. Donghae pergi begitu cepat. Banyak penyesalan yang kurasakan. Salah satunya adalah perasaanku terhadapnya. Aku menyukainya. Sungguh menyukainya... dan hal itu belum sempat kukatakan. Atau... aku memang tak bisa mengatakannya. Aku tak mau merusak tali persahabatan kami hanya karena perasaanku itu. Dan mulai sekarang, kukubur semua rasa cintaku padanya... bersama jasadnya yang sudah tertimbun tanah merah yang menguarkan bau yang khas.

"_Waeyo_, Donghae-ah...?" lirihku. "_Waeyo_...?

Butir-butir hujan gerimis jatuh membasahi areal pemakaman, membasahi rambut dan bajuku. Langit seakan juga ikut menitikkan air matanya. Udara dingin berhembus membalut tubuh ringkihku. Sementara aku terus menangis... menyebut nama Donghae.

**Lee Hyuk Jae's POV End**

.

.

**Normal POV**

**Seoul, 2012**

Lee Hyuk Jae menyetir mobil sedan berwarna hitam menyusuri jalanan kota Seoul di siang hari. Aah... udara sudah semakin dingin. Padahal ac mobil tak dinyalakan. Mungkin musim gugur akan datang sebentar lagi. Aah... rasanya ia ingin cepat-cepat pulang dan menyalakan pemanas ruangan. Rasanya lelah sekali. Seharian ini dia menjalani acara demi acara _fan signing_ novelnya yang pertama—yang baru terbit beberapa bulan lalu dan langsung bergelar _best seller_. Yaa... novel yang mulai ia buat dua tahun yang lalu.

Novel yang diangkat dari kisah nyata yang dialaminya—walaupun nama tokoh diganti dengan nama lain. Menceritakan beberapa kisah yang diselipi oleh pengalaman pribadinya. Bertemu, bersahabat dan diam-diam jatuh cinta dengan seseorang yang unik dan aneh... dengan pemikiran-pemikirannya yang diluar dugaan... di saat hujan turun. Novel dengan tebal dua ratus halaman itu ia persembahkan untuk sahabat tercinta...

Lee Donghae.

"Ah!" Eunhyuk seakan mengingat sesuatu. Segera ia banting setir mobilnya ke kanan. "Aiish... kenapa aku bisa lupa..."

.

.

**Art Galeries**

Eunhyuk melangkahkan kakinya memasukki sebuah gedung berlantai tiga. Sebuah galeri seni milik kakak perempuannya—kakak kandungnya—Lee So Ra yang berprofesi sebagai pelukis terkenal. Sang kakak baru saja pulang dari Paris dan menggelar sebuah pameran. Dari pameran lukisan hingga fotografi.

"Ah! Hyukkie-aah! Akhirnya kau datang juga!" seru sang kakak sambil melambai. Eunhyuk tersenyum di ambang pintu.

"Lama tidak bertemu, _noona_-ah?"

"Kau ini! Kenapa kau tidak cerita kalau kau menjadi penulis _best seller_ sekarang?" protes So Ra. "Aah... tapi tak apa. Bukumu sangat mengesankan!" So Ra mengacungkan dua jempol tangannya sambil tersenyum bangga. Tapi, beberapa detik kemudian, senyumnya surut. Ia kini menatap sang adik dengan tatapan serba salah.

"Maaf atas kematian temanmu... aku sungguh tak bisa pulang saat itu..." sesal So Ra. Eunhyuk sempat tercekat, namun akhirya tersenyum lembut.

"_Gwaenchana_..." sesaat suasana jadi sunyi. Tak di antara mereka berbicara satu sama lain.

"YA! Kalian kenapa malah diam di sini? Tidak ingin menikmati pameran ini?" tiba-tiba Leeteuk muncul sambil berseru. Kakak-beradik Lee itu pun menoleh.

"Ya, Leeteuk _oppa_! Tak usah berteriak begitu!" Leeteuk tertawa, sementara Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum. Mereka bertiga pun hengkang dari ambang pintu. So Ra lantas menarik tangan adiknya untuk ikut dengannya melihat-lihat lukisan-lukisannya yang ia pamerkan juga lukisan dari pelukis-pelukis ternama—kenalan So Ra di Paris maupun di Korea.

"Eunhyukkie, beberapa foto Donghae juga dipamerkan di sini," bisik Leeteuk. Eunhyuk tercekat.

"_Jeongmalya_?" Leeteuk mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Kau bisa lihat-lihat di lantai dua. Kakakmu sendiri yang merekomendasikan hasil jepretannya untuk dipamerkan," kata Leeteuk. Eunhyuk benar-benar tak menyangka. Kakak perempuannya benar-benar mengerti perasaannya dan Donghae dahulu.

Setelah melihat-lihat pameran lukisan, Eunhyuk menyempatkan diri untuk naik ke lantai dua. Banyak sekali orang-orang yang melihat-lihat pameran fotografi di lantai ini. Sesekali beberapa orang didampingi seorang _guide_ untuk menjelaskan makna-makna foto-foto yang dipajang di sini.

Eunhyuk melongokkan kepalanya mencari dimana foto hasil jepretan Donghae dipajang. Ia berpapasan dengan karyawan sang kakak—beberapa _guide_ atau penjaga bilik pameran. Setelah beberapa menit berkeliling, akhirnya ia berhenti di salah satu bilik yang sepertinya dikhususkan untuk satu karya. Di situ orang-orang bergerombol menikmati beberapa pigura foto yang digantung di situ.

Eunhyuk tertegun melihat foto-foto di hadapannya. Bilik ini... dikhususkan untuk karya-karya hasil jepretan Lee Donghae, sahabatnya. Angle dan kesan dari foto-foto di sini sedikit berbeda dan sedikit nyeleneh dari yang lain. Berkesan kelam dan sedih, menyentuh hati...

Ya, itulah ciri khas foto jepretan Donghae. Berbagai pujian positif terlontar dari mulut-mulut orang yang bergerumul di depan Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk tersenyum mendengarnya. Andai Donghae mengetahui hal ini. Ini adalah impiannya agar hasil-hasil karyanya dipajang di galeri seni terkenal dan diketahui banyak orang. Bila ia masih hidup, mungkin saat ini ia akan mendapatkan gelar sebagai fotografer profesional.

Eunhyuk kemudian berpaling ke arah lain. Segera ia dapat sebuah foto yang menampakkan dirinya sedang berdiri membawa payung transparan. Senyum di wajahnya terlihat natural walaupun kedua matanya sedikit tertutup oleh banyangan poni rambut dan payungnya. Foto itu sudah diedit menjadi hitam-putih. Eunhyuk terharu. Yaa... ia ingat saat-saat itu. Saat Donghae memotretnya di tengah hujan di areal pemakaman di atas bukit.

Katanya, foto ini pernah akan diikutsertakan dalam lomba, tapi sepertinya gagal lolos. Donghae juga mencetak selembar foto itu untuk kenang-kenangan dan diberikan pada Eunhyuk. Foto yang selalu Eunhyuk selipkan di halaman belakang buku catatannya. Tanpa di sadari, Eunhyuk mulai mengeksplor bilik khusus ini dan menikmati karya-karya yang disuguhkan. Sinar-sinar lampu berwarna putih dan kuning terlihat menyorot satu demi satu foto yang dipajang. Sampai akhirnya kedua matanya tertumbuk dalam sebuah foto yang dipajang di sekat bilik paling ujung. Eunhyuk terhenyak.

Sebuah foto peti mati.

Eunhyuk terpaku sejenak pada foto itu. Yaah... foto yang diambil Donghae ketika pertama kali berkunjung ke toko funeralnya. Saat Donghae berkata 'hai' padanya untuk pertama kali. Kata-kata Donghae saat-saat pertama kali bertemu kembali terngiang di telinganya.

"_Peti ini sungguh indah. Ukirannya sungguh klasik. Aku jadi ingin membelinya... untuk diriku sendiri."_

Kata-kata itu langsung membuat Eunhyuk membatu saat itu. dan pada kesempatan yang lain, Donghae mengungkapkan ketertarikannya pada funeral dan sesuatu yang kelam.

_"Eunhyuk-ah, kalau kau mati nanti, kau ingin pemakaman yang seperti apa?"_

Pertanyaan itu membuat Eunhyuk mengernyit keheranan dan cengo. Untuk apa memikirkan pemakaman semasa kita masih hidup? Nikmati saja apa yang ada selama kita masih hidup! Mungkin itu yang terlintas di pikiran Eunhyuk saat itu.

"_Kata orang, mengetahui bagaimana orang ingin dimakamkan saat kematiannya nanti dapat memberitahukan banyak hal tentang orang itu sendiri..."_

Eunhyuk tersenyum kecil ketika mengingat kata-kata itu. Donghae begitu polos berkata seperti itu bak ia mengerti secara harfiahnya. Eunhyuk menatap lekat-lekat foto yang terpajang di hadapannya. Kalau memang demikian katanya, seberapa banyakkah yang kita ketahui tentang orang-orang yang kita cintai? Buktinya, masih banyak hal-hal yang tak diketahui Eunhyuk akan Donghae sampai saat ini. Lee Donghae adalah sahabatnya yang begitu banyak menyimpan rahasia. Tak sesakkah dadanya?

"Donghae-ah... aku benar-benar tak mengerti jalan pikiranmu..." kata Eunhyuk lirih seraya terkikik tertahan. Matanya berkaca-kaca. "Kau... benar-benar aneh," katanya lagi. Tak terasa, air matanya mengalir dalam diam. "Tapi mengapa... aku bisa jatuh cinta pada orang aneh sepertimu...?"

Kenapa cinta selalu datang tanpa permisi? Datang di saat-saat yang tidak pas seperti ini... dan memaksa seseorang untuk merahasiakan tentang perasaannya jika menemui saat-saat yang tidak berkenan untuk menyatakan cinta? Ya, ternyata tak hanya Donghae yang dipenuhi rahasia, Eunhyuk pun diam-diam juga memendam sebuah rahasia besar.

Eunhyuk masih terus terpaku pada foto peti mati itu. Berusaha menyerap makna demi makna tentang foto itu serta bernostalgia. Sekali lagi, kata-kata Donghae—yang menurutnya paling membuatnya tertegun saat itu—kembali terngiang. Sebuah tuturan tentang impian teraneh yang pernah Eunhyuk dengar... serta sebuah tekad besar yang begitu mulia.

"_Aku ingin kematianku nanti sederhana. Orang yang melayat tak harus banyak. Mereka menangisi kematianku juga tak apa. Hari itu mendung. Hujan gerimis turun. Daun-daun kering beterbangan ditiup angin. Orang-orang yang melayat menggunakan pakaian hitam dan meletakkan bunga lyli putih di atas pusaraku, dan... aku ingin mati sebagai orang yang berguna bagi orang lain." _

.

.

FIN

A/N: AAAAAA! Akhirnya kelar juga ff ini... fiuh! *usap keringet*

Entah udah berapa hari ini saia agak males buat ngetik. Berhubung udah masuk sekolah juga, sih... dan pas lagi ada libur awal puasa, saia langsung ngebet ngetik ff ini. Jadi, maaf kalau saia kelamaan apdetnya... DX DX

Daaan... untuk chapter dua ini saia gak nyangka bakal nulis sebanyak ini, dan sad end juga akhirnya. Yaa... namanya juga ff angst hurt/comfort. pastinya nyesek T,T maklum saia lagi galau #eh? Jadi maaf kalau berasanya kepanjangan n gak berkenan... oh iya! lirik lagu yang dinyanyikan gadis lolita tadi saia kutip dari lagu Euterpe, OST Guilty Crown (anime. Pasti pada g tau ==a) cuma saia translate jd bhs indonesia ^^

Oke, lah, daripada tambah pnjang, saia cukupin sekian aja cuap-cuapnya. gomawo buat yang udah baca, review, fave dan lain-lain. Jeongmal gomawoyo! XD

Akhir kata, REVIEW, NEEE... XD XD XD

Ms. Simple :D


End file.
